


Lost

by Bell1710



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 同时爱上了两个男人的女抓不知如何面对她的内心
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio





	Lost

龙裔失忆了。  
  
有人欢喜有人愁。  
  
然而欢喜的人不久却发现，他们高兴的太早了，真的太早了。龙裔虽然失了忆，但在发现他们的时候，会第一时间抡起铁锤，将敌人的头颅一个个砸开，就像砸扁一个核桃那样轻松。  
  
她蹲在弃誓者旁边搜索装备，刚扒下他的裤子，还没死的男人挣扎着跳起来打算给她掏个心窝，然而龙裔躲得快，那尖锐的利器堪堪在她的脸颊上划出一道伤痕。男人凶狠的表情还定在脸上，他的腿上就传来了骨裂的声音：疼痛伴随着死亡一起降临，龙裔在蹲下的瞬间便用铁锤横劈过去，砸断了男人的腿骨。她看着对方因为剧烈的疼痛嘶吼不止，高举铁锤重重砸下，刹那间，血肉横飞，弃誓者像个南瓜一样被锤成了糊糊。其余的弃誓者不知是不是因为她的暴力，进攻的脚步都停了那么两三秒，然后便被铺天盖地的闪电链击破了防线。  
  
龙裔开始变得很喜欢睡觉。她不再记得自己的丈夫马科里奥，他的名字、声音还有面容，她都仿佛第一次见，而且会在他施展魔法时拍手惊叹，笑的天真，全然不记得自己方才才用一声龙吼震碎几个强盗的胸骨。  
  
马科里奥试图带龙裔去看灰胡子，明明说的好好的，可到了高吼峰下，她望着那几千级台阶，反悔了。  
  
“我不！”龙裔用马科里奥从未听过的、娇滴滴的语气叫道。  
  
但是法师的态度很坚决，尽管龙裔在接下来的时间里施展浑身解数，撒娇卖萌色诱威胁命令殴打，都没能说服他回去，最后马科里奥承诺自己会把她抱上高吼峰，龙裔才妥协了。因为此时此刻，她已经忘了自己为何不上山的理由。  
  
马科里奥：“……”  
  
不能骂，这是他的爱人，万一她事后想起来了怎么办？她绝对会离家出走，然后找其他小白脸养起来……  
  
马科里奥都能想象出那个画面。他摇摇头，对自己的想法嗤之以鼻，然后抱起了龙裔。  
  
真重。  
  
在与那只巨魔战斗时，龙裔趴在他的肩膀上睡着了，双手紧紧搂着他的脖子。  
  
她只是怕她自己掉下去吧，马科里奥想到，跨过巨魔的尸体，推开了那扇冰冷的大门。  
  
不出他所料，灰胡子们也对这样的龙裔束手无策，他们甚至在她动手扯他们的胡须时都没有反抗，当她在他们的循循善诱下说出几句龙语时，句子里包含的能量直接让除了龙裔之外的人飞了出去，在空中翻滚、晕眩，最后被气流重重地掼在冰冷的石板地上。  
  
龙裔惊讶的捂住了嘴。  
  
龙裔因为他们的滑稽样笑出了声，高吼峰震了震，几人同时沉默了。  
  
马科里奥耐着性子听完了灰胡子极长的分析，龙裔此时的状况可以总结为“因为力量过于强大而导致的失忆”。为了让自己更强大，龙裔不知怎么，放弃了对生活的记忆，只留下了直觉和随时都会奔涌而出并一发不可收拾的能量。  
  
“尽可能不要刺激她。”灰胡子们说。  
  
法师叹气，牵着龙裔的手下了山。  
  
现在她开始叫他“法师哥哥”了。  
  
啧。  
  
好想趁着这个机会欺负一下她。  
  
虽然失了忆，龙裔对养子养女的态度却好的出奇，完全没有面对马科里奥时的那种胡搅蛮缠。两个孩子亲吻她的脸颊，跟她讲述他们之间的相遇，龙裔回报以礼貌的微笑，眼中的疑惑却被时刻关注她的法师看了个正着。  
  
他叫孩子们出去玩，随后上前抱起了龙裔，在后者清澈的眼光下，吻上了她的唇。  
  
好了，现在他得出一个结论：这个女人就算失忆了，骨子里仍然想占他的便宜！  
  
一开始还是他按着她亲，到后来变成了她对着他上下其手，同时嘴上一点都不退让的咬回去。她是狗吗？！嘴唇都给她咬破了！  
  
“小色狼。”  
  
马科里奥舔舔嘴上的伤口，抱着龙裔坐在桌前，试图缝补方才被她扯坏的法袍，女人虽然红肿着嘴唇，但表情却像是偷了腥的猫。她不肯老实坐着，反而一口咬在了法师赤裸的肩膀上，还用舌尖舔了舔他的皮肤，留下一道温热的湿痕。因为这个突如其来的举动，法师手抖了一下，针扎进了肉里，冒出一滴血。他将手指放进嘴里吸吮，然后下一秒，龙裔就挣脱了他的怀抱。  
  
她做梦一般，迈着虚浮的脚步走到了武器架前，透明的展柜里放着她之前经常使用的巨锤，它的表面透着一层紫色的寒光。这把不知吸收了多少灵魂的利器，并没有被龙裔拿起。  
  
她走到了放匕首的展柜前，哼着歌，看都不看就抓起其中一把黑色的匕首，然后狠狠往自己的胸口扎去。闪电从马科里奥手中飞出，将武器打落，他大步走到龙裔身边，拉着她回到餐桌边坐下。  
  
“你要是死在家里我可不会帮你收尸。”法师嘲讽道，心有余悸的他干脆将龙裔安置在自己腿上，双手箍着她的腰防止她乱跑。龙裔笑了起来，也没解释她方才的举动，她像猫一样蹭着马科里奥的胸膛。如果不是他发现她试图拱开他的衣领，马科里奥几乎都要相信，那个总是冰着一张脸的暗精灵又回来了。  
  
“别乱动，放手呃不是，松口！”  
  
当龙裔在法师的胸口留下一个牙印时，两个不速之客敲响了庄园的门。一个是优雅的千年（老）吸血鬼瑟拉娜，另一个人，马科里奥只见过对方一次，而且对他印象很不好。  
  
他记得龙裔曾经带着他去了一个很阴森的地方，那里十分寒冷，跟停尸间没什么区别。满室扑鼻的血腥味中还诡异的掺着一丝香精油的味道，这让法师差点把早餐吐出来。然后他就见到了一只不知活了多久的小吸血鬼、一个沉默寡言的红卫人，还有就是那个让他很不爽的家伙（他居然从头到尾都站在一具干枯的尸体面前，这到底是什么恶心的癖好）。自家的小精灵居然认识这么些奇怪的家伙，着实让马科里奥感到惊讶，他以为她认识的都是些权贵啊，隐居人士什么的，没想到她和杀手也有联系。  
  
“这是我丈夫。”在那个不知死活的吸血鬼小女孩即将把毒药扔到他身上时，龙裔开了口，不着痕迹地把毒药接下来收进口袋。她这句话一出，马科里奥顿时感到那两人看他的眼神变了，变得有些……怎么说呢，同情？这种感觉在他听见那句“我的聆听者”时达到了顶峰，男性稀少的第六感告诉法师，眼前这个疯疯癫癫的小丑很可能对龙裔抱有极大的好感……  
  
啊，真令人不爽，好想用闪电烤得他外焦里嫩，然后撒上香料丢给巨人，他们应该会喜欢这个礼物。法师的眼神变得警惕起来，就在他身上气势变化的刹那，一直念叨着什么的小丑也转过头来和他对视，他的舞步还没停下，但眼里明显有了杀意。  
  
他在笑，但谁又知道他会不会在下一秒做出什么疯狂的举动，起码马科里奥是绷紧了神经，念过许多次的咒语在舌尖上盘旋，只要对面的男人有什么可疑的动作，他必然会出手攻击……  
  
剑拔弩张之时，龙裔走到了干枯的女尸面前，正好挡住了两人向对方投去的怒视（吸血鬼小女孩明显松了一口气）。没过一会儿，她就从台阶上下来，却被一旁的小丑轻轻拉住了袖子：  
  
“我的聆听者？”他热切地看着她，上一秒还和法师横眉冷对，下一秒就快要粘在龙裔身上，拽都拽不下来的那种，然而在后者邀请他一起出门的时候（马科里奥简直想骂她一声巨魔脑袋，难道她就看不出来对方喜欢她吗），小丑瞬间变得委屈巴巴：  
  
“你已经有同伴了，看来聆听者根本不需要西塞罗的帮助。”对方语气中那浓烈的委屈感叫马科里奥起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，想想看，一个男人居然当众做出撅嘴这样的动作，看看那富含心机的小表情，真是让人想吐，而且这话的意思是想让龙裔把自己踢开然后再找他当同伴吗？没门！窗也没有！法师愤愤地想着，伸手牵住了暗精灵的手，十指相扣。然而龙裔似乎有些动摇，看看他又看看小丑，仿佛在筛选哪个人是陪她旅行的最佳人选——  
  
那还用说吗？？？  
  
马科里奥皱起眉毛，灼热的眼神几乎要把龙裔的脑袋烧穿，她脑子里装的到底是什么？是谁在她晕晕乎乎找不到敌人在哪儿的时候用火球将他们从树篱后面赶出来好让她一个一个锤过去的？是谁在敌人还没跑到她跟前就用闪电劈得他们七荤八素，仿佛下一秒就可以端上（巨人的）餐桌充当晚餐的？是谁在她做噩梦时充当她的抱枕和磨牙饼干还有暖炉的？  
  
想着想着，马科里奥忽然又泄了气。哦，该死的巨魔，他忘了龙裔是最受不了别人撒娇这套的。也罢，假如今天她松开他的手，明天她的点心就会少一个……算了还是少两个吧。  
  
然而龙裔只是上前摸了摸小丑的脑袋，后者欣喜地看着她，听到她说：“乖啦，到时候给你带胡萝卜，我保证。”  
  
（顺带一提，巴贝特吃瓜吃得停不下来，差点成为第一个被瓜撑死的吸血鬼）  
  
不过龙裔现在失了忆，她未必会记得他们。法师庆幸的想到。  
  
瑟拉娜看着坐在椅子上的龙裔微微皱眉，龙裔居然还会失忆？真没想到。见龙裔用好奇的目光打量着她，瑟拉娜轻咳一声，试探着问道：“你还记得我吗，龙裔？”然而龙裔只是摇摇头，这么温柔的小姐姐，自己应该可能也许大概是没有遇到过的吧。龙裔想到。  
  
“我们是恋人吗？”她问。  
  
如果目光能杀人，那吸血鬼大小姐已经在某人的视线中死了不知多少次，她选择无视了这个问题，如果回答说“是”，那她肯定走不出庄园的大门。不是开玩笑。只是看着龙裔不断折腾手上的戒指，倒是勾起了她脑中的回忆。那时的天空很蓝，白云在飘，风吹过她们的衣角，强盗的尸体七横八竖地倒在山坡上，大部分都插满了冰棱。瑟拉娜鼻间都是新鲜的血腥味，和那些发酵了几个星期的血闻起来完全不一样。龙裔似乎很享受这样的环境——尽管她的手上沾满了血——或者说她看起来格外惬意，血红色的双眼微眯，似乎受不了耀眼的阳光，她坐起来，弯弓搭箭，将一支血箭送给了太阳。  
  
刹那间，天地间一片昏暗，不知又有多少人在各个城镇里尖叫着四散奔逃。瑟拉娜放下兜帽，舒适地叹了一口气，扭头看向身边的龙裔，后者仰望着天空那轮黑黝黝却又在外沿闪着血色光环的太阳，嘟嘟囔囔道：  
  
“要是马科里奥在的话，肯定又要借此唠叨好几个小时。  
西塞罗什么都不会说，他一向如此。大概吧。”  
  
“如果龙裔不任性的话，又怎么能找到沉睡多年的我呢？”瑟拉娜笑了笑，挥手甩出一根冰棱，刺穿了一只恶鼠的脑袋——它正准备啃咬龙裔的手指。道了一声谢，贝尔从口袋掏出干粮，分了半块给瑟拉娜，在后者惊异的眼神中咬了一口。  
“那是山羊奶酪吗？”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
不好意思，她对这臭烘烘的东西实在是提不起食欲来。瑟拉娜保持着得体的微笑，把奶酪放回了口袋，然后就听到龙裔边啃边说：  
  
“……前几天在雪漫的时候，有几个人来和我表白，但我已经结婚了。马科里奥要是在场肯定会气得七窍生烟……”

“……”她选择保持沉默。龙裔的追求者肯定是极多的，夸张一点来说就是排着队任她挑选，然而出乎所有人的意料，龙裔竟然选了一个常年在蜂蜜与诗人里坐冷板凳的法师当作自己的结婚对象。瑟拉娜觉得她跟那个男人很难交流，对方特别自豪于自己高强的魔法，怼起人来就不带重复的，貌似在他眼中，所有迷了路的人都是奔着满是钉子和恶鼠的洞穴去的。而且他五句话中，有三句都是在自夸，如果在战斗中不小心被他救了，天知道他会自夸到什么时候。像她，就被那个傲慢的男人嘲笑过法术的命中率，说她和泥沼蟹的瞄准水平一样，要不是龙裔灰头土脸地从坟墓里跳出来转移了对方的注意力，吸血鬼大小姐早就在法师的脑袋上插满冰锥了。  
  
“那个小丑呢？他会有什么反应？”瑟拉娜难得好奇了一次，龙裔抓抓下巴，高耸的眉毛微微皱起，半晌后摇头：“应该就只是盯着我看吧，那孩子真是……”  
  
“如果我的判断没错，你比小丑要年轻很多。”刻意强调了最后两个字，瑟拉娜自己倒是可以称呼很多人为“孩子”，但龙裔居然连小丑那不再年轻的容颜都看不出来吗？她不敢相信。  
  
“我心理上比他成熟，很多。”龙裔学着她的口吻，也加重了语气，吸血鬼难得的笑出了声，弹了一下龙裔的额头：“就没见你有过什么成熟的行为。”两人笑着闹作一团，瑟拉娜本以为这样的时光会持续下去，结果龙裔竟然失了忆，将两人相识的回忆忘得一干二净，现在就连看到自己，她的眼神也透着陌生。  
  
“这个家伙，”见好友还在抚摸自己的手，瑟拉娜指指难得一言不发的西塞罗，后者从进屋起就盯着龙裔看，仿佛另外两人不存在一样，“我在外面发现的——被冻成了一个雕塑——是你养的宠物吗，贝尔？”  
  
吸血鬼大小姐在马科里奥那快要杀人的目光下，掰着龙裔的脑袋向西塞罗那边转，果然不出她所料，穿着小丑服的男人在对上龙裔的目光后完全变了个人，面对自己时的警惕不复存在，取而代之的是肉眼可见的委屈。他望着龙裔，就像是一只被主人抛弃的大型猫科动物。瑟拉娜毫不怀疑，只要龙裔开口唤他，小丑绝对会第一时间冲过去抱着她，然后马科里奥就会出手将他们电成炭，并挂在庄园的门口直到被大风吹散。  
  
啧，跟龙裔待久了，她的思想也变得奇怪起来。  
  
对贝尔来说，她现在仿佛身处另一个空间里，这里不断从空气中绽放出大量的红色花朵，不管是墙上、壁炉里、地毯还是自己的膝盖上，一朵朵红花以肉眼可见的速度张开了花瓣，颜色红的像血，又像极了当初死在自己眼前的妹妹（她还那么年轻），她的亲姐手里握着刀，上面沾着她们的血，准备给受伤的她最后一击。一时间，龙裔竟有些分不清，那些血究竟是谁的，是自己的，还是妹妹的，又或是姐姐的？  
  
她不记得了，就连关于过去的回忆也是一闪而过，留下的只是空白，以及难以抑制的心痛。  
  
“抱抱……”她回身抱住马科里奥，抓住了他的辫子，似乎这么做就能让她从某件事情中逃开一样。法师手忙脚乱地圈住她的腰，耳尖一点一点的红了起来，瑟拉娜不禁感叹，龙裔真是好本事，竟然能把这个傲慢的傻瓜吃得死死的。看，某个醋坛子这么快就被她哄好了。  
  
“她想杀死自己，用那把匕首。”  
  
瑟拉娜看着桌上漆黑发亮的武器，它被它的主人打磨得锋利无比，而且几乎不沾一丝灰尘，为什么龙裔不挑别的匕首，唯独就选了这么不起眼的一把呢？如果说她真的失忆了，那肯定跟这把匕首有很大的关联……  
  
能有啥关联，她就没见过龙裔用过匕首，一把锤子就能让她的大名响彻天际，而且龙裔的暴力行为已经成为了经典的睡前故事之一，瑟拉娜回想着一路上听到的有趣事件，忍不住弯了弯嘴角。  
  
那是一个没有星星的夜晚，瑟拉娜潜行到一户人家的窗台下，听到屋里的母亲在给孩子讲睡前故事，她讲了好几个，但那孩子越听越精神，最后母亲没办法，说了一句“你要是再不睡，龙裔就会用铁锤吸走你的灵魂”。瑟拉娜记得清清楚楚，因为接下来，那孩子嗷的哭了起来，差点把她的耳朵震聋，他抽噎着保证自己会好好睡觉，不招来龙裔……  
  
贝尔要是听到这个故事，估计会亲自去那户人家拜访，然后将他们家的奶酪洗劫干净。想象着龙裔的表情，瑟拉娜轻轻一叹，吸血鬼的夜视让她清清楚楚地看见，站在大门口的西塞罗一动不动，仿佛就是尊雕像。龙裔什么时候养了这么个忠诚的宠物，也多亏那姑娘现在失忆，从头到尾都没注意到法师脸上的电闪雷鸣。听着楼上传来的动静，瑟拉娜扶额，自己就不该将那个人带到这里来，现在除了龙裔，没人能让他离开。将两瓶治疗药水放在了橱柜上，瑟拉娜想了想，还是离开了庄园，她只能帮到这了，自求多福吧，龙裔。  
  
【如果你真对她忠诚，为何会挥下那一刀？看见她倒在血泊里，是不是有种大仇得报的兴奋感？  
  
她抢了你应得的身份，抢了你的人生，抢了母亲的关注，抢了你的心，现在你终于可以做回自己了。  
  
说话，小丑，别让我这个疯子在这里傻乎乎地自言自语，就像明天太阳会从西边升起，再从天空上坠落。话说我的胡子去哪了？鱼饼又是谁？】  
  
“聆听者……”无视掉脑海里突然多出来的人，西塞罗盯着自己的手，一遍遍地回忆着聆听者的模样。有时他真希望，两人一起旅行的时间会变得很长很长，他们之间的配合将会无比默契，聆听者会对他笑，会在给他换装备的时候趁机挠他痒痒，看见他笑得直不起腰，她会从他身后抱住他。他特别喜欢在聆听者跟别人干架时跑到她前面，导致她经常一斧子砍在他身上，这么做的后果往往是她加快结束战斗的速度，然后跑过来查看他的伤势，恶狠狠地叫他不要再挡着自己，她没那么弱。然而西塞罗却听出了聆听者语气中那几丝连她自己都没察觉出来的关心，这一点让他忽略了被斧子砍中的疼痛，锲而不舍地继续在下一次战斗中挨上聆听者的沉重一击，然后再被她揪着耳朵训……  
  
小刺客。她会这样呼唤他，然后将甜卷和胡萝卜一股脑地塞进他的行囊。  
  
【说真的，要不是我，小丑和他的聆听者都能滚到床上去了，所以是不是要感谢我呢？哦天哪，看看你的表情，有意思！你们可真是让我看了一出大戏呀！】  
  
“……”  
  
【唔，可怜的小男孩被妈妈抛弃了吗？还是说，你更喜欢性感的？嗯？像我这样的？】  
  
“……”  
  
【真可怜，她都打算和你一起过了，谢尔格拉看的是清清楚楚，可问题是，她到底不是你的。所以说你什么时候感谢我？快点对我说谢谢，我快不耐烦了，对了那谁，你看到我的甜卷了吗？就放在象牙中间……】  
  
是不是杀了那个法师，聆听者就会重新对他展开笑颜？西塞罗沉思着，脑中的魔神欢喜得几乎要跳起来，终于！这个小疯子总算想到这一步了！不枉费他当初的轻轻一推。他发誓，真的就只是“轻轻”推了下匕首尖，将它对准了龙裔的胸口而已，至于要不要刺下去，那就不是他的事了。小疯子真可怜啊，魔神一边啃着苹果派一边感慨，既不受众人欢迎，又“背叛”了唯一关心他的聆听者，啧啧啧！谢尔格拉大人倒要看看，小疯子的大脑里到底装了些什么？  
  
【很容易的，用匕首轻轻一划，那人必然会在鲜血喷出时发出叫喊，那时只要给他的脖子再来上一刀，你的聆听者就又会回到你身边了。】  
  
【是不是很容易？快，动手！杀了他！】  
  
魔神发出了撕心裂肺的嚎叫，在西塞罗的脑海中一跳三尺高，他的袍子飞了起来，露出脚上一紫一白的袜子。  
  
潜行对小丑来说是家常便饭，几乎不需要什么技巧，他就悄无声息地来到了二楼，像一头隐藏在黑暗中的凶猛捕食者，静悄悄却又充满了杀意。目标近在咫尺，唾手可得，但是西塞罗忽然想起了什么，难得的犹豫起来。  
  
聆听者会感到开心吗？他见过那两人在圣所的门口接吻，聆听者笑起来好美，只是她的喜悦都是冲着另一个人去的。那自己算什么？她的跟班，她的打手，或者只是她的小宠物？其他人也许不记得了，但是西塞罗还记得，他在挥下那一刀后，聆听者的笑容凝固在了脸上，取而代之的是难以置信的眼神。鲜血从她的胸前喷出，暗精灵重重倒下，吐着血，不发一语，甚至连呻吟都没有。  
  
然后她笑了，是那种了然的笑，鲜血不断溢出，那一刻有什么东西改变了，小丑突然意识到自己做了什么。他不顾一切地想要抱起她，在手指挨上对方身体时，周围的一切便急速消失在了黑暗中，就连他自己，也被无穷无尽的黑暗包围起来。  
  
再然后，他就发现自己站在了庄园附近的小山上，看到不远处有两个小孩在互相打闹，而自己日思夜想的人就坐在门口，光着脚，嘴唇因为寒冷冻得发紫，但她毫无察觉似的。她怎么了？小丑记得聆听者平日里是最怕冷的，在雪洞里，两人紧紧相拥的模样被他藏进了记忆深处。他刚要上前，就见到聆听者起身，推门进了房间，两个孩子仍在嬉戏，如果自己杀了他们的话……聆听者会不会因为愤怒而杀了他？他将死在她手里，也算是还了那一刀。  
  
魔神对这段记忆啧啧称奇，并表示想把西帝斯喊来一起吃瓜，毕竟对方的仆人真是太有意思了，比那些只知道打仗的笨蛋们不知要好到哪里去。

地板在脚下发出了轻微的声响，他离睡着的法师越来越近，近得仿佛能感受到的呼吸，刀面上已经反射出了人影，很快了，只要轻轻一刀，聆听者就可以回到他身边——  
  
想象中的鲜血却没有降临，有人拉住了他空出来的那只手，西塞罗的动作被迫停下，目标近在咫尺，而他却被发现了？这不可能，在执行以前的任务时，他能在熟睡的目标身边漫步，为了保险起见，漫步的时间不会太久，不然一个惊慌失措的目标很容易做出令刺客不悦的事情：尖叫，大声喊来卫兵。要是普通人家，他只需要从暗影中溜过，然后挑一个好机会下手，再在其他人察觉到不对劲之前逃脱。  
  
但这里是聆听者的家，不是那些侍卫成群的豪宅——倒是有两个法师，真让人不爽。小丑的眼中闪过一丝杀意，猛地扭过头，正要看看是哪个家伙坏了自己的事，却冷不防撞进了那双清澈的眼眸，女人幽灵一般站在门口，恰好避开了从头顶的窗户中洒下的月光，西塞罗发现自己竟然不知道她在那儿站了多久，但他感到此时的心脏因为欣喜而加快了，是聆听者！她终于肯注视他了吗？她还记得可怜的西塞罗吗？将刀收起来以免不小心割伤她，西塞罗盯着面前的女人，鼻间尽是她身上特有的淡香味，这让他暂时安心下来，可随即又被深深的不安和内疚包围：要怎么和她道歉，她才愿意接受呢？也许聆听者永远都不会原谅西塞罗，这太对了，因为西塞罗也不会原谅他自己……小丑张嘴想要说点什么，但他又怕看见女人失望的眼神，她对他很失望，他知道，毕竟可恶的西塞罗做了最不可能做的事，那就是背叛他的聆听者。  
  
天知道他有多想她，那段恐怖的回忆时常在夜间浮现出来，几乎要将他再次逼疯，可怜的西塞罗做了什么？他竟然杀了她！  
大笑！  
疯笑！  
狂笑！  
那把能够一击毙命的匕首已经失效了，估计就连它真正的主人都没料到会有这么滑稽的事情发生吧，想想看，夜母的守护者，亲手杀死他敬爱的聆听者！西塞罗在黑暗中咧开了嘴，想要露出一个微笑，但是他笑不出来，所以那表情变得很是古怪。  
  
是，他埋怨过聆听者的到来，埋怨过她毫不费力地抢走了自己（可能拥有）的身份，但她随后又违背那个蠢女人阿斯垂德的命令，放了他一条生路；在听见他说出要来复仇的话时，聆听者惊讶地愣在原地，但随即又被他滑稽的舞蹈逗笑，并且相信他是忠诚于她的。  
  
魔神大声的叹了一口气，抱着不知从哪里找来的枕头离开了西塞罗的脑海，没救了这小子，他就知道，那个女人一出现，所有的计划都会被毁掉！所以他为什么不回去参加舞会呢？那里有更多疯狂的念头和流淌的美酒，再说他也厌倦了看小鬼们的互动了！  
  
“我的聆听者？”  
  
他期待着聆听者对他发出一起旅行的邀请，但后者只是拉起了他的手，两人一前一后地走下了楼梯，庄园里的人仍在沉睡，没人因为这边的动静而醒来。借着门口的灯光，西塞罗看向他的聆听者，她穿着睡袍，手上提着一个布包，里面好像放了很多东西，有点沉的样子。  
  
聆听者踮起脚（她比西塞罗矮了半个头），摸了摸小丑的脑袋，道：  
“回家去吧。”  
她把那个袋子放在他手里，目送小丑走出了门，这才转身回到楼上，将身旁法师盖着的被子拽了过来，把自己裹的严严实实。法师嘟哝了几句，将她搂到自己怀里，顺便把她抢走的被子又扯回来给两人盖好，不过离开了这么一会儿，她的身体竟然冰冷到这种程度。

真是太弱了。马科里奥想到，就她这样的小姑娘还想要拯救世界？那他不得像个保姆一样跟着她到处跑，更别说帮她拿那些过分沉重的物品（龙鳞龙骨啊，还有血淋淋的象鼻和止不住血的巨人脚趾头），他又不是她的驮驴！  
  
她从不食言，就算失去记忆也是如此，应该算是身体本能的反应。那个袋子里是她冒险时搜刮的胡萝卜和各种甜食，虽然不知道为什么要翻遍一个个木桶，还因此被蜂拥而来的海盗追出几里地，龙裔疑惑的摸着鼻子，记不清了。她只是失忆又不是失智，但在战斗结束后，她总会把强盗根据地的补给拿的一干二净，甚至连强盗头子藏在床头柜里的几个甜卷都搜了出来，和其他的甜点放在一起。  
  
为什么要搜集？她不知道。  
  
直到她看到那个委屈巴巴的男人时，她下意识就觉得，这些东西是给他的。原因？还是不知道。

“我说龙裔啊，如此沉迷于瓦尔迷纳是真的会有不好影响的，你看看你那些七零八落的记忆。”迷雾中，一个声音幽幽响起，贝尔盯着手中的斯库玛看了半晌，最终还是一饮而尽，然而胸中的痛感还是没有半分缓解。  
  
她倦了，沉迷在这个满是迷雾的小空间里无法自拔。往日的记忆在此刻重新回到她的脑中，一遍遍折磨着她。  
  
“暴躁，醉酒，嗑药，这就是龙裔吗？”那个声音讥笑不已，贝尔对此并无反应，脑海中汹涌而出的记忆直接吞没了她的意识，谋杀、背叛、欺骗、还有那两刀……“好痛啊。”她喃喃道。  
  
不能相信任何人，过去的经历如此告诉她。在遇到西塞罗时，她以为他们两个是一样的，她以为自己能全心全意去相信他，没想到现实给了自己狠狠一耳光。脚边传来一声轻响，贝尔低头，看到了那把熟悉的魔神匕首。  
  
她伸手握住它，然后在瓦尔迷纳还没反应过来的时候，用那锋利的刀刃抹了脖子。空间里回荡着魔神的尖叫，九圣灵在上！靠！她怎么敢——龙裔，她怎么敢，怎么能死在她的领域中？阿卡托什会说什么？！看着面前的尸体，瓦尔迷纳简直头大无比，她没想到龙裔这么任性，借她的空间躲情债就算了，居然自杀也要来这儿！  
  
要是她知道对方的目的，打死都不会在睡梦中邀请龙裔来到这个空间的。  
  
“可惜了。”有人说道。  
  
近乎透明的魂魄蹲在龙裔的尸体旁，看外形是个女的，瓦尔迷纳发现自己竟然看不清她的脸，顿时生出几分警惕：“你是谁？”  
  
魂魄站了起来，朝她迈进了一步，魔神瞪着对方，却发现自己竟然半点法术都使不出来，眼见那个魂魄越走越近，整个空间居然开始轻微的摇晃起来。  
  
“可怜的孩子，原先就已经饱受精神上的折磨了，没想到成为龙裔后还是如此，但我不会。”魂魄站在了瓦尔迷纳跟前，在后者惊愕的眼神中露出一个笑容：  
  
“我是伊娃，新的龙裔。你不会再记得这些对话，魔神。”  
  
天地间仿佛闪过一道耀眼的光，光芒落下之后又无声无息地变回了几个月以前的景象，就像被重启了：那时，可怕的黑龙奥杜因还没有被驱逐到天际，一切都还算是暴风雨之前的平静。没有人受到情伤，没有人同时喜欢上了两个人，没有人从烦恼中脱离出来。  
  
……  
  
虎人在颠簸的马车上苏醒，似乎是回想起了什么，露出了一个微笑。对面的士兵疑惑地看着她，却也没有说什么：反正，再过十几分钟，最多不超过两小时，他们就要前往松加德了，所以也没必要去追究这个表现古怪的小丫头。


End file.
